Et si jamais
by Asari
Summary: Et si jamais on donnait une nouvelle chance à Kimblee, si jamais il oubliait tout, si jamais tout le monde l'oubliait ? Une nouvelle chance accordée par une folle qui décide de mettre la main sur cette homme bien plaisant.


_Et si jamais on donnait une nouvelle chance à Kimblee, si jamais il oubliait tout, si jamais tout le monde l'oubliait ?_

Prélude

L'homme ouvrit les yeux. Regardant autour de lui, attendant que l'instant de vide après le réveil se dissipe pour laisser place aux souvenirs, il se demanda pourquoi diable était-il dans un hôpital ?

Un inconnu entra dans la salle. Le teint tellement pâle qu'on le verrait à sa place plutôt que debout devant lui, les cheveux courts, sombres, pas vraiment engageant, et si je puis me permettre une petite plaisanterie, l'air du poisson mort qu'on a laissé trainer sur le port.

Il lui fut antipathique dès le premier regard et il se jura immédiatement qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance.

Mais, problème plus grave, il semblait amnésique. Sa mémoire n'était toujours pas revenue, ce n'était donc pas la faute du petit instant de flottement que l'on ressent en s'éveillant après une bonne nuit, quand on peine à se rappeler où on est.

Chose plus étrange encore, cela ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure. Son inconscient était même limite en train de sauter de joie mentalement...

L'homme en face de lui ayant visiblement marre d'attendre une quelconque parole de bienvenue du malade prit la parole. Son ton froid, coupant, aiguisé comme la lame d'un sabre lui fit l'effet de s'enfoncer dans ses oreilles non pas comme un son mais comme un liquide. Un liquide plus que congelant.

- Monsieur l'inconnu, je me nomme Franck Archer. Je suis colonel dans l'armée d'Amestris.

Il ne put retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui vint aux lèvres.

- Grand bien m'en fasse, colonel. Mais quand bien même vous seriez le généralissime, si vous n'êtes pas spécialisé en amnésies, je n'ai nul besoin et d'ailleurs nulle envie de taper la discut' avec Votre Majesté.

Archer se mordit violemment la lèvre du bas, la rendant écarlate. Voilà un mot qui trouvait un écho dans son cerveau...

- Je vois que vous êtes très malin, ou que vous vous en donnez l'air, mais votre situation est grave. On vous a retrouvé évanoui dans une partie du bâtiment extrèmement bien contrôlée et vous portiez l'uniforme, alors que personne, je dis bien strictement personne n'a vu un jour votre visage dans les parages.

- Eh bien vous ne pourrez rien tirer de moi sauf si vous avez le secret capable de me faire recouvrer mes souvenirs. Je ne me souviens seulement pas de mon visage, ni de mon nom !

Le militaire sortit, encore plus blème qu'auparavant. Resté seul, l'inconnu se félicita.

Resté seule ? Hum, pas si sûr... Une jeune infirmière qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans sortit en pouffant de derrière un rideau obstruant la porte d'une pièce voisine.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Félicitations, monsieur l'amnésique, c'était magnifique.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes ici dans l'hôpital militaire affilié à la caserne, et tous les médecins y compris moi espéraient qu'un jour quelqu'un le remette à sa place, si possible devant nous. lui répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire.

- Eh bien, heureux de vous avoir...tous les médecins y compris vous ?!

- Oui, je suis médecin militaire, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... fit-il interloqué, c'est que vous semblez bien jeune pour l'être.

- J'ai 26 ans, annonça-t-elle malicieusement.

Et c'est avec un grand plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle le regarda s'étouffer quelque peu avec...je ne sais quoi, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir: sa langue, sa salive, un bonbon, autre chose... Après s'être calmé, il la regarda sous toutes les coutures, médusé.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Vraiment, confirma la jeune femme, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux verts. Mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour me mater, vous êtes plutôt beau gosse.

- Ah bon ?

- Je m'appelle Sarah.

La dénommée Sarah sortit un miroir de poche de son sac et le lança au patient. Il l'ouvrit et s'examina. Cheveux longs et noirs attachés au bas de la nuque, yeux fins et dorés, en amande, traits délicats mais néanmoins masculins, peau claire et nette. Plutôt pas mal, en effet.

- Vous voulez sortir d'ici ?

Il releva la tête et observa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond foncé, le sourire, ou plutôt le rictus qui déformait son visage soudain sérieux et un peu fou.


End file.
